1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire retardant polymer compositions comprising an interpolymer of styrene, maleic anhydride and a copolymerizable brominated comonomer such as tribromophenyl acrylate, which have been formulated with a halogenated fire retardant additive, a metal oxide and a smoke suppressant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polystyrene and styrene-maleic anhydride copolymers are well known and are widely used in the prior art. Polymers which are prepared using a comonomer such as acrylonitrile with the styrene and styrene-maleic anhydride polymers are also known in the art. These polymers tend to burn readily and are not generally recommended for use in those applications requiring fire retardant polymers.
There exists a need in the art for styrene based molding compositions which can be made fire retardant. This need is accented by the increasing number of laws and regulations relating to the fire retardant properties of polymers used as molding compositions in the manufacture of furniture, such as radio and television cabinets, tables, chairs, appliance housings, and other related uses.